starwarsphoenixgalaxyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob McGeorge-Firitus Harkonnen
"I like being alone. At least, I convinced myself that I'm better off that way. And then I met someone, while I planned to destroy the Rebellion, of all times. She changed me. And then she left... We're better off alone. We suffer alone. Doesn't matter if you're a model citizen, or Jedi of the year. Tomorrow will be the same for you." '-Bob McGeorge to Miranda Terribilis' Bob was an advanced clone trooper, genetically altered from the normal GAR clones. History Altered down to the microscopic level, Bob has an advanced IQ, as well as muscle strength, general endurement of pain, and a prolonged life. This means Bob can do quantum-physics, pick up a man with relative ease, shrug off pain that would most likely kill a man, and live for over two-hundred years. Bob was also force-sensitive, and started his own government, the New Clone Paradigm. Made mostly of clones of himself, the NCP quickly prospored, taking control of over ten star systems. Bob also joined the Mandalorians, making the NCP and the Mando'ade close allies. Bob had a wife, Jedi Master May, who once helped him escape the dark side. However, after years of being married, May left Bob because she felt like she couldn't sprout under Bob's shadow. This emotionally scarred Bob, until years later he fell in love with a vigilante, Miranda Terrbilis. After they fell in love, Bob was forced to sacrifice himself to save her and destroy a terrorist threat. Miranda recovered his body later, and with the help of the Kyr'stad and New Mandalore Confederation, revived Bob. Bob ran for Chancellor afterwards, but was severely squashed in the polls. Angry for losing, since his desire to be Chancellor was inspired by Bob wanting to make Miranda safer from the criminal scum, Bob placed on the "Dark Knight" armor, a specially modified beskar'gam, and became a sort of vigilante on Coruscant. Nobody knew who this man was, so they referred to him as the Dark Knight. Very few people knew the Dark Knight's true identity. Personality and traits "Sometimes, I am wrong. I have a gift for observation, for reading people and situations, but sometimes, I am wrong." After years of suffering betrayal and violence, Bob has a large problem with trusting people. He expresses his paranoia openingly, and has stated several times that the only person he even "kinda" trusts is Miranda. He has had no problem performing genocide, since he completely destroyed one of the inhabitated moons of Ploo. He also has a distaste for Jedi, since he was betrayed several times by his Jedi master, Luke Skywalker (until he killed him on Shili. After that, his hatred of the Jedi dissipated). Relationships Miranda Terribilis "I love you. I don't know why the hell I do though." Bob met Miranda when he was sent to investigate a derelict Altor-class replenishment ship, to which was later discovered to be infiltrated by Miranda. She had knocked out the crew and disabled the pilot droids, putting the vessel in a safe stasis mode. This was intended to draw Bob in, and it had succeeded. Miranda asked Bob to help her bring down Bob's Sith grandson, Delta McGeorge, and Bob eventually obliged. On the voyage to Delta's base in the Rekkiad system Bob and Miranda shared many ideas about morality, until Bob eventually admitted how impressed he was with her. Eventually, the two realized they both shared romantic interests in each other, and spent the rest of the voyage... doing stuff. However, when they reached Rekkiad, Bob was forced to sacrifice himself to destroy Delta's base and save Miranda, and died in a large explosion. He was later brought back by Miranda and the Death Watch, allowing their romantic relationship to continue. George Wilson "Oh, it's way more interesting. But instead, I've gotta be your damn conscience. I'm tired of being your conscience. I don't enjoy being your conscience." George Wilson was Bob's best friend and referred to as his "conscience". George was one of the first paradigm clones of the New Clone Paradigm, and then believed that he owed Bob a debt. He hoped to return the favor of creating him by teaching Bob how to be a better person, and despite his annoyance to it, Bob considers George his greatest ally and brother, and despite Bob's apathetic demeanour, cares deeply for George. May "Pain happens when you care. You can't love someone without making yourself open to their problems, their fears. And you're not willing to do that." May was Bob's first wife and a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. He met her shortly after he reactivated a Star Forge and declared war on the galaxy, and she convinced him to let go of his anger. They both fell in love almost immediately, and they married almost a year after they met. However, after almost thirty years of marriage, she left Bob because she felt she couldn't sprout under his shadow. After the divorce, she managed to secure a position in the NCP Council, representing the Eastern Continent of the NCP's capital Saoirse. Bob, even after the divorce, still showed a relative amount of caring for her, and when she was killed during the Abominor invasion, Bob showed a large amount of depression and anger. Bob placed May's body out into the fields of Saoirse, with her gravestone saying "Councillor May. I'm sorry." Category:People